


【授翻】the kings and queens of promise

by QueenWithABeeThrone, rivalinlove



Series: after the night, the morning comes (or: star wars lawyers au) [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalinlove/pseuds/rivalinlove
Summary: 欧比旺以那种眼神看着阿索卡，然后沉重地说：“别让巴丽斯用嘴巴让你分心。”或者：黄金三人组在哥伦比亚大学一个喝醉的夜晚。





	【授翻】the kings and queens of promise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the kings and queens of promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874742) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



> 有人想要律师au开始之前的故事。一个提示：这个时候阿索卡是新生，安纳金和欧比旺在上大二，他们学的都是法律，安纳金和欧比旺还在约会，帕德梅和安纳金还没相遇。

哥伦比亚大学校园的夜晚——实际上是期末考试之后的夜晚——安纳金视线模糊，他有 **那么** 醉——一般来讲他不会这样，通常欧比旺会在他喝到这个地步之前阻止他，但今夜是特别的。今天晚上是要无法无天胡闹的晚上，只因为一个原因：

“我们自由啦！”他大声宣布，试图扬起胳膊庆祝。不巧，有人正占着他的胳膊。

欧比旺，一半的身体正挂在他身上，笑了一声。“只有几个月。”他提醒他，但是他也在微笑，眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上带着酒后的红晕。在昏暗的灯光下，他看上去特别没——每——非常漂亮，你喝醉的时候找到合适用词是很难的。安纳金傻笑着，在他额头上轻轻地吻了吻。

“你们俩真可爱。”阿索卡带着微笑说。她正紧贴在安纳金的另一条手臂上，像——像某种很缠人的东西。像那种吸在船下面的缠人的东西，叫什么名字来着？

谁他妈还在乎那个。

“我们是恶人，好吗？”安纳金抗议说，“我们在考试里大杀四方！”

“你的意思是你喝红牛喝到不知道睡觉是啥。”欧比旺说。

“谁需要睡觉？”他轻轻推了推阿索卡，“嘿，小鬼，你打算选法语课？”

“我的神啊，”阿索卡说，“你——不，你 **今天** 不能让我去想下个学期的课程，在这个短暂的自由的日子，我的天啊——”

“这是合理的担忧！”安纳金说，不过脸上露出笑容。“我是说，法语很难的，我可以作证，就连本都差点没过——”

“我当然会差点挂了法语考试，”欧比旺干巴巴地说，“每次我试图学习的时候你都用你的嘴来让我分心。” 欧比旺以 **那种** 眼神看着阿索卡，那种让胆小鬼闻风丧胆但是安纳金恰巧觉得非常非常性感的眼神，然后沉重地说：“别让巴丽斯用嘴巴让你分心。”

“我不是为了巴丽斯才选它的！”阿索卡气愤地说，但是她脸红了，试图用围巾藏住。

“嘘，不发表评论。”安纳金说着，把阿索卡搂得更紧了。“你可以说出来。你可以说你是为了火辣的女孩子去选难得要死的课。我保证我和本不会评价你什么的，我们都经历过。”

“好像你没有跟着欧比旺去上奎刚金的课一样。”

“我会跟着他去任何地方。”安纳金宣布说，扬起眉毛，“尤其是床上。”

欧比旺，刑法专业年度辩论赛冠军，公认最严厉的教授马尔沃什•布洛尔**最难的课上最高分获得者之一，推了一把安纳金，说，“你太坏了。”

 “你昨天晚上可不是这么说的。”安纳金说。

“信息量太大了！”阿索卡叫道，灯光之下，安纳金又开始傻笑。所有东西都在旋转，但他就是不在乎。今天是个好日子，他希望——不，他 **知道** 未来会有更多这样的日子。

 

—

 

（“所以我们要叫啥?”阿索卡，在他们奇迹般地成功走下楼梯之后，问。安纳金很惊讶他们竟然做到了。“肯诺比&天行者还是天行者&肯诺比？”

“肯诺比&天行者。”欧比旺立马说。

“天行者&肯诺比。”安纳金几乎跟他同时。

“等一下，”欧比旺说，“什么？”）


End file.
